Aladdin and the Slithering Serpents
by twinrose84
Summary: Aladdin, with help, tries to raise money in Agrabah after a mysterious set of incidents leaves buildings in the city damaged. But a group responsible for the damages will stop at nothing to continue their work, even if it means making Aladdin one of them.
1. Chapter 1  No New Taxings

_This was another idea for a story that just popped into my head at random for the Aladdin franchise. This one is not as dark as the Poison Mystic story, but it's still intense in points like my usual stories turn out._

_Story Summary - The Sultan reveals that too much of the budget in Agrabah is spent in damages to the city during rescue attempts. He regrets having to pull the budget to other important matters in the city, so that from now on - Agrabah citizens will have to wait longer for recovery. Aladdin and Genie are upset by this news, so much that Aladdin ends up getting into an argument with Jasmine about collateral damage._

_Aladdin comes up with the idea of starting his own business in Agrabah as a "hero for hire", using all of his earnings to donate to repair any damages within the city. Since there are more than enough people who need help and can afford to pay, they're happy for Aladdin's efforts. He becomes a bit of a "Robin Hood". However, this attracts attention in the wrong way on two notes. Jasmine thinks Aladdin's profiting on his own accord, and the other, an independent group called the U-serpents, composed of snakeheaded travelers who cause damage to cities for profit, realize that Aladdin's business is affecting theirs. They are willing to do whatever it takes to bring Aladdin's efforts down, even if it means making him one of them!_

_Usual disclaimer - Characters in Disney's Aladdin are copyrighted to their respective creators/copyright holders. I just wanted to tell a fun, exciting, alternative story. _

"Oh my word, this is completely and utterly ridiculous." The Sultan held out one of his long scrolls, studying it as he sat upon his throne.

"What's wrong, Sultan?" Aladdin raised a brow as he sat at a makeshift meeting table, one that Genie conjured up for an official meeting with the royal panelists later that day. Aladdin and Jasmine both sat beside each other, watching Genie use his magic to decide how best to decorate for the occasion. Abu and Iago chose to be as far away as they could, since Abu wanted to sleep and Iago really didn't like being in "boring meetings."

"I do say the expenses of the upkeep of Agrabah are climbing up more and more each week. Oh, it troubles me because I know the panel will bring this up at the meeting today."

"Let me take a look." Genie appeared beside the Sultan, and having transformed into something of a businessman, used a spectacle to glance over the list.

"Hmm, let's see here - food expenses are decent, trading seems good, a little up on the rodent control expense, but not so bad...AHA!"

"What is it, Genie?" Jasmine asked.

"I've got it. Building repair and business damages. That's what's making the costs go _up, up, up _and profits go _down, down, down_."

Aladdin shook his head. "That doesn't make any sense. It's not like the buildings in Agrabah are about to topple over at any time. The builders here are good at what they do."

"That they are, my boy, but that's not the problem." The Sultan said. "You see, I'm afraid that it's the continuing need for using those builders, and that the damages might, shall we say, be caused by secondary sources."

"Meaning?"

"In other words, everytime someone or something comes into the city and takes a chunk out of the block, Agrabah's government has to pay for it." Genie explained.

"So, why not just have more money cover it? I mean, the palace has to have more than enough."

"Aladdin, it's not that simple." Jasmine said in a firm tone. "A lot of it has to do with Agrabah's government so we can focus on other things that are needed in the city. Trading and relating with other cities is another thing we have to conserve for."

"Indeed, Jasmine's right. Not to mention it would cause quite the fuss among the panel, it's quite a political matter. I'm afraid that we may have to consider allowing the citizens of Agrabah paying for some of this to compensate."

"What? No way!" Aladdin said, taking to his feet. "It might be fine for the people who can afford it, but what about those who can't afford to eat anything now? I grew up in that kind of life, so I know what it's like. Sultan, that doesn't make any sense."

The Sultan sighed. "I know, my boy. I don't like the idea of it either. But unless we find some measure as to why this is happening or find some way around it, this may very well be what we decide to do. I'll just have to find out at our meeting today."

"Well, I think I might know...Uh oh." Genie's face fell for a moment in consideration, then he dismissed the thought with a wave. "Nah, it's nothing."

"What, Genie?"

"Al, I'd rather not say. Besides it's a _ridiculous _suggestion."

Aladdin studied Genie's features and could tell straightaway that his big, blue, semi-phenomenal-nearly cosmic powered friend couldn't tell a lie to save his life. Aladdin pulled the edge of Genie's curved beard to make his face level with his. "You're hiding something."

"Not a good time." Genie said in a low voice with a frown. "Besides, I don't think it's particularly painting you in the best light, Al. Rather for the both of us."

"_Us_?" Aladdin said, his tone surprised, and a little louder than Genie wanted. "What does it have to do with _us_?"

Jasmine and the Sultan were staring at Genie now as well, and Genie sighed, shaking his head. "Well, I think it might have to do a bit on our playing superhero. We've had a lot of big, bad ugly creatures come around and slap around a few buildings and stands here and there. Days turn to weeks, weeks turn to months - it adds up. Not to mention a few broken ladders, but we figure as long as the city is safe - nothing to worry about. Didn't think about the collateral damage."

"So you're saying that's OUR fault? Genie, that's horrible." Aladdin argued, and Genie winced again with guilt. "If anything, it's whatever creature or sorcerer wants to threaten the city. They should be the ones to pay for it, not the people."

"In a perfect world, my boy, it would be something, but I'm afraid Genie might be right." Sultan said.

"So what are you saying? The city of Agrabah can't afford to pay for the citizens' safety?"

"Aladdin, that's not fair." Jasmine said, her hands folded across her chest. "It would help if some of that collateral damage didn't also come from our end either. So don't paint Father and the government of Agrabah as the culprits in this."

"I didn't say that. But it doesn't help if we're pointing fingers at people who are doing good deeds either. It would make sense that the government could be the ones to help out a lot more."

"But wealth doesn't just come from anywhere. It's a lot of things that you don't understa..." Jasmine stopped midsentence, but Aladdin looked taken aback, and his brows narrowed.

"I get it. You don't think I understand because I didn't live life as a prince at first."

"If you think that, then you really don't understand, Aladdin."

"Fine."

"Fine." Aladdin and Jasmine stormed from the room in opposite directions, while Genie and Sultan stared dumbfounded after them.

"Uh...that didn't go so well, did it?" Genie said, pointing after them.

"I don't believe it did." Sultan sighed deeply. "I'll talk to Jasmine, why don't you talk to Aladdin."

Genie smiled. "Fine by me. But it might be better to let their heads cool off just a _teensy_ bit. Those two are scary when they get mad."


	2. Chapter 2 The Plan

"I don't get it, Abu." Aladdin said, tossing an apple over towards the monkey's way as he lounged in his usual hiding place, looking over the cityscape of Agrabah. "I just don't see how Agrabah's going to cope with another round of taxes. I know Sultan means well, and that it isn't his fault, but..."

He trailed off, grabbing an apple for himself and rubbing it on his shirt before taking a bite. His brows narrowed. "But Jasmine didn't have to say what she did. It's not like I don't understand anything that's going on at the Palace. If anything, it wouldn't kill for them to have someone speaking for the people of Agrabah."

"Uh-huh." Abu agreed, grinning as he devoured his apple.

"Let's hear it for the people! Let's give the people a hand! Whoo!" Genie appeared in the room as several entities of himself, clapping furiously and with appropriate whoops and hollers.

Aladdin smiled. "That's more like several hands, Genie."

"Oh yeah, point taken." Genie transformed into his usual self. "How are you holding up, kiddo?"

"I don't know. I just wish there were something we could do." Aladdin hugged his knees to his chest and looked out the window.

"Well, it is on Sultan's hand. I'm sure he'll figure something out." Genie mused.

"Yeah, well, it's not just Sultan or the committee's problem." Aladdin said with a scowl.

"Well, you could try to get donations or something." Genie turned into a cash register, which ka-chinged several times, and three of his faces showed up like a slot machine in a casino. Whatever those were.

"Wait a minute, Genie - that's it!" Aladdin's face brightened.

"Huh? What'd I say now?"

Abu looked just as confused as Genie as they turned to face Aladdin. Carpet stirred too, who'd once been laying down in a corner as if he were sleeping - at least if magic carpets could sleep.

"If the whole problem is the collateral damage to the city, maybe we could have something like a for-hire service."

"I'm listening." Genie said, his ears enlargening on the sides of his head.

"We could use what we earn in donations to give back to the people of Agrabah and help build the city when it's damaged."

"Hey. That's not a bad idea. But, uh, what kind of for hire service are you thinking about?" Genie frowned and transformed himself into a clown. "I hope you're not thinking of using me as a one-trick parlor act."

Aladdin raised a brow. "No, but I thought you'd like that kind of thing."

Genie shrugged. "Yeah, but my jokes and tricks are all free. Semi-phenomenal powered I may be, but I'm all inclusive."

Aladdin shared a mutual look with Abu, one that Genie couldn't quite understand. Aladdin shook his head. "I'd never ask you to do something like that, especially if you didn't want to. I was thinking - maybe - we should work for the people who can afford to hire and give to us, and use that to help the people who can't."

"I get it! Robin Hood Al! Except you're not stealing, and you don't have the bushy tail and long nose." When Aladdin met Genie with a confused look, Genie waved his hand. "Ah, you wouldn't know the last part - inside millennia reference." He said with a wink.

"It's gotta work. And we'll have Agrabah's costs down in no time at all."

"Great, we'll just run the idea by Jasmine and..."

"No, Genie!" Aladdin grabbed Genie's arm before he could walk away. "If anything it might be a bad idea to tell her. This is something I wanna do on my own."

Genie frowned. "I don't know, wouldn't it be a good idea to tell her at least why you're doing it?"

Aladdin shook his head. "I don't want this to be just on the part of the palace. With the committee and the people on the panel giving the Sultan so much trouble, that might be more than it's worth. And since Jasmine's a part of that, that might make things more complicated for her too." Aladdin leapt up and left his hiding place without another word.

Genie looked at Abu. "Not that I disagree with him, but usually when Al gets an idea, and he doesn't tell Jasmine, it usually ends up being a bad idea."

Abu shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, just in case Al gets himself into any collateral damage, we'll give him extra protection." Genie used his magic on Abu, giving the monkey shades and a two piece suit with something of a oddly shaped space gun. Genie outfitted himself with matching attire. "You know the difference between me and you, monkey? I make this look easy."

Genie grinned, and followed Aladdin outside into the city. Abu, inspecting the space gun with the corked barrel before tossing it aside, followed him.


	3. Chapter 3  Try and Fail Again

"So, how exactly are you going to drum up clients?" Genie asked, catching up with Aladdin.

"I think we'll need Carpet, and we can probably go window-to-window, door-to-door. See if there's anyone around who might need our help." Aladdin whistled, and Carpet appeared in the blink of an eye, rounding a corner, and circling Aladdin playfully.

"Looks like someone's in a good mood." He said while laughing.

"No kidding. What'd you do, find a lady rug?" Genie asked. At first Carpet moved in a bashful way, but then shook his knobs for hands frantically.

"Uh huh." Abu said, teasing Carpet playfully.

"Okay you guys." Aladdin said. "Let's get to work."

They started on the southern end of Agrabah, near the entrance to the desert and worked their way up through the city to just before the palace walls. Most of the people there didn't have any work for them to do. Either they said there wasn't anyone who bothered them enough to pay for services, or they didn't have enough money to shell out. A few gave Aladdin donations because they knew how nice he was (and counted the times he'd saved the city before), but there really wasn't anything to do. By the end of the day, when the first spattering of stars filled the sky, there wasn't enough profit to fill the small, handheld sack Aladdin held in his hands.

"Maybe we're asking the wrong people." Genie suggested.

"Or maybe there isn't anyone bothering anybody in Agrabah right now." Aladdin suggested. "Most of this was just from people we've helped before, and that was generous enough of them and all they could give us."

"That's a first. Today's kinda been dry, but there's usually something going on every single week!" came a voice behind them. Aladdin whirled around and saw Iago flying toward them. "Don't tell me you guys are actually _looking_ for trouble."

"It's not like that. We're looking for people who need our help." Aladdin said. "I'd prefer to stay in-city, but if we have to go out, then maybe we should think about doing that."

"Nah, that'd be a stretch, kid. It's one thing if we're collecting donations in Agrabah, but think about it - it doesn't help a soon to be Prince collecting donations from other kingdoms without all the authority figures." Genie said, transforming into a like-imitation of the Sultan.

Aladdin groaned, placing a hand just under his brow. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

"It's just the first day, kid. Don't worry. Bright and early tomorrow, we can start again."

"Unless you guys plan on pulling the night shift." Iago said, but then swiftly covered his mouth with his wings.

"Actually, Iago, that's not a bad idea. Usually most things odd against Agrabah have been happening at night lately." Aladdin said, taking to his feet from where he'd sat against one of the buildings in the city. "You guys up for another round of asking around?"

Genie, Abu, and Carpet nodded enthusiastically, while Iago shook his head. "No way! I'm not crazy. Not doing it, _not happening_."

"Considering you're the one who came up with the idea of asking around at night, don't you think it might be a good thing, Iago?" Aladdin said with a sly grin. "Especially if it involves some form of credit?"

"Credit?" Iago's eyes turned to money signs as he flew quickly to Aladdin's shoulder. "_Well_, when you put it that way...I don't see why not."

Aladdin rolled his eyes and sighed. "Figures you wouldn't do something for nothing. All right, guys, let's try this again."


	4. Chapter 4 Misunderstanding

On the outskirts of Agrabah, as the wind stirred the sand dunes, three inhuman forms sat around a blazing campfire, warming their taloned fingers and scaly feet. The three had snake heads, blazing yellow, red and green eyes respectively, and long robes that covered their massive, scaled bodies. The yellow eyed one appeared angry and disgusted. The green eyed one looked distracted. And the red eyed one looked like he didn't want to be anywhere near the yellow eyed one.

Garan, the green eyed serpent, sighed. "S-so, when are we going to s-start work again?" he hissed.

"We s-start tomorrow and carry through this week. No pulling out at the last minute again, do you hear, Faran?" The yellow eyed serpent said.

"S-sorry, it was just that one time. It won't happen again. This would be much easier if we had another member of our group. You know what I mean, Ajan."

"Well, we could recruit someone easily." Garan said with wide, fanged grin. "Of course it would have to be against their will, but I don't mind s-sinking my teeth into it."

"S-silence!" Ajan said, taking to his feet as the flames of the fire lurched upward. The glow of the fire made his eyes and fangs more intimidating, so much that even Garan, who was taller and more muscular than Ajan, bristle.

"If we need another team member, I get to s-sign off on it. We're making enough profit from Agrabah, dealing the damage with what we do in the city. If we didn't, then we would have the need for recruitment. Besides," Ajan paused, "there's no soul worthy enough to join the rank of us for now - the U-Serpents. We're the only group who makes profit off the damage we do to cities, and Agrabah's the best one we've come across in these parts-s."

The three snake men laughed heartily, as the flames cracked and cackled in the night.

* * *

Genie, Aladdin, Carpet, and Iago were in for a busy week. The previous night hadn't lent any new clients, but did see some improvements in the amount of donations they received (especially when Aladdin made it clear the money would go toward helping repair the city if it were damaged - that caught more people's attention than a little bit.)

But Aladdin realized that from the number of beasts and other disturbances from the desert that tried to enter Agrabah, not to mention a series of "accidents" that happened in the night that no one could account for, Aladdin realized that indeed, Agrabah definitely needed the "beast-busting" service and the repairs from the tangles they had in the city. By the end of the week, the cost of repairs in the city met the amount of money they'd made from their work, and they had a little extra to spare, which Aladdin kept in a sack in his hiding place.

"I can't believe how well this is working so far." Genie said. "Not only we keeping the damage at a minimum, we actually have extra change left over. I'm surprised Razoul and the other guards haven't bothered us."

"I don't think we're doing anything wrong, Genie, that's why they haven't said anything. Razoul's probably glad he didn't have to tangle with that scorpion monster we fought off today." Aladdin said with a smile. "I think if anything else happens, this should help cover the damage for some of the buildings. Maybe if we have some left over, we can give the citizens of Agrabah a feast to remember."

"Hey, that's an idea." Genie said, and circled his big blue burly arm over Aladdin's shoulders. "I'm proud of you kid - you're doing a good thing here."

"Yeah, thanks Genie. I just wish we knew what was causing those accidents around town. Those are usually what take up most of the donations, and they're almost always happening when one or all of us are sleeping." Aladdin said with a scowl.

"Yeah, I'm not even sure what's up with that." Genie admitted, shrugging. "It's always in a different place every night, too."

"Well, for now, I think I'm going to catch up on some sleep here. I think we should try to get to the bottom of it eventually, or maybe it'll even out on its own." Aladdin said, yawning. "By the way, where did Carpet, Abu, and Iago go?"

"Back to the palace to get some shut eye, probably. I think I'm gonna stick around here with you, and do the same." Genie yawned, stretching out two, four, and then eight arms from his usually big, blue body. He looked at his arms in confusion. "Whoa, I think I've stretched myself a little too much."

"Heh, well hopefully once you get some rest too, it won't be so much. Night Genie."

"Night to you too, kiddo."

* * *

"I still can't believe how much moola we made today." Iago said, rubbing his wings together. "I mean did you see the size of that sack of coins! Al's rollin' in the dough. I gotta hand it to the kid, he knows a good idea when he gets one going. This little project of his is coming in handy."

Abu stuffed his mouth full of a banana, so he didn't have much time to react to what Iago said, added to the fact that he'd been exhausted from the rush around the city, and a little too much excitement for the week. But he nearly spat out part of his banana when he heard the voice that came from behind them.

"I can't believe Aladdin would do something like that. So that's what he's been doing all week long."

"Uh, Jasmine?" Iago said in shock, his face whirling around to face Jasmine, who had her arms crossed, a disappointed look crossing her face.

"Hey, wait a sec, it's not what you're thinking! Al got this little project going where he's taking money from some of the citizens of Agrabah..."

Abu started screeching in Iago's ear about the difference between taking money and taking donations, and Iago winced. "That's what I was trying to say - stop interrupting me. Anyway..."

"It doesn't matter Iago. I'm going to talk with Aladdin personally. And don't think that my father isn't going to hear about this. Come on, Carpet." Carpet looked reluctant, but allowed Jasmine to board.

"Wait, Jasmine, you got it all wrong..." Iago called after her, but she'd already disappeared into Agrabah's moonlit skyline.

Abu gave Iago a stony glare.

"Hey, is it really my fault she took what she wanted to hear out of that conversation?" Iago protested. "Oh, who am I kidding? I guess we'd better go after her _before_ she goes postal on Al." Iago took Abu in his claws and they started flying after Carpet as fast as Iago's wings could carry them.


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble

Aladdin awoke with a start when he heard Jasmine's voice call out to him urgently. He figured something was wrong, but he didn't know what.

She saw him push back the drape that led into his hiding place.

"Jasmine what's wrong?"

"You know very well what's wrong, Aladdin. I'm not a fool. How could you do this?" She said, her voice passionate and frustrated.

"Wait a minute, what is it that I..."

"And don't think Father won't hear about this. I can't even believe that you would actually take money from the citizens of Agrabah on this project of yours. I know you wanted to help the people of Agrabah, but even you should know that you're going against everything you're standing for by doing this!"

"It's not what you..."

"I don't want to hear it." Jasmine said, picking up the sack of coins and thrusting it into Aladdin's arms. He had to struggle to catch it, to keep it from spilling. "You are going to take every coin from that bag and return it to the people you took them from. And if you can't even do that, don't bother coming back to the Palace."

"Jasmine, you don't mean that..." Aladdin protested. But even as he saw her brush her hands against her eyes, she looked back around at him with a stern glance.

"I do mean it. And you'd better do it tonight, or I will have a royal order against you to do it by sunrise. You don't leave me much of a choice."

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_! Time out, _time out_!" Genie appeared between both Aladdin and Jasmine, separating them in a referee's uniform. "I'm trying to get some beauty sleep and you two are in foul territory. What the heck's going on?"

"Did you know Genie? About Aladdin's 'project?'"

Genie frowned. "Not only did I know about it, I helped him with it. Now what is it that..."

"You _helped_ him? I don't believe this." Genie winced with Jasmine's exasperated shout.

"Hang on a minute. Al didn't do anything wrong." Genie protested.

"How can you not even think this was remotely wrong? I heard enough about it from Iago to figure it out."

"_Iago?_" Genie and Aladdin said at the same time.

"I don't want to hear about it from either of you. I'm going back to the palace." Jasmine said, hopping aboard Carpet. Carpet looked apologetic as he flew away with Jasmine.

Aladdin sighed as his body sank against the wall, with the sack of coins in his hand.

* * *

Iago and Abu didn't get to Aladdin's hiding place fast enough to catch Jasmine, because when they arrived, saying that it wasn't a good confrontation would be an understatement.

"I guess we missed the fallout." Iago said, as they flew to Aladdin's window and saw Aladdin against the wall, his head lowered.

"Iago, what did you tell Jasmine?" Genie's face grew about ten sizes larger, red, and oriented toward Iago so much that it made Abu screech in fear.

"I didn't tell her anything! She assumed all that stuff on her own, I swear!" Abu screeched something that made Iago sigh. "Okay, I'll admit it - my wording was _terrible_, but she..."

"It doesn't matter, Iago."

Aladdin's voice made them all turn their heads.

"Al...?" Genie began as his face returned to normal, but Aladdin shook his head, firm.

"No, she's right. It was a stupid idea. I know where most of the coins in this bag came from, so I'm going to return them all. And I can walk there without Carpet." Without another word, Aladdin threw aside the drape leading into his hiding place and disappeared. Abu ran after him, screeching in protest.

"I guess that's the last time I'm involved in any charity project you guys ever make." Iago said with a scowl.

"No, you're always welcome as far as we're concerned." Genie said. "But we've really gotta work on your ability to break news to people, even in casual conversations. This is the kind of thing on why Othello and Desdemona didn't work out - understatement." Genie groaned. "Guess I'd better find some way to talk to Jasmine on behalf of Al."

* * *

The three members of the U-Serpents watched from a distance as Aladdin and his monkey walked out in the streets of Agrabah.

"So there's the boy who's been taking from out profits-s." Ajan hissed bitterly. "I believe we should follow him and let him know that we don't appreciate those who interfere with our business-s."

"You said it, boss-s." Garan and Faran agreed.

"I still can't believe Jasmine would think that I'd take this money from people in Agrabah in a bad way." Aladdin mused as he returned the last of the coins in the city. Abu pouted, running between Aladdin's heels as they paced through the empty marketplace of Agrabah. Night closed in, the moon shining overhead in a clear, star studded sea.

Aladdin sighed, crossing his arms across his chest while looking above the towering buildings into the sky.

"I should've listened to Genie when he warned me about all this." Aladdin's tone sharply rang in the still air, causing Abu to wince.

"Sorry Abu. This isn't your fault."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Abu dismissed the apology casually, as if it were nothing at all.

"Ssave your apologies-s for s-someone else, boy. You'll have plenty to make to us-s." The hissing voice came from a distance away, and Aladdin's head jerked upward at the sound.

"Who's there?"

A looming figure crept from the shadows of the alley, and Aladdin could see its burning eyes before it came into the full view of the moonlight. That made Abu scurry up to Aladdin's shoulder in a panic.

"Just s-someone whosse bussiness you decided to ruin with your little project. Good riddance your princess sstepped in where she did. Makes-s our job easier."

Aladdin saw the creature as half human and half beast with heavy limbs. His claws were long on his fingers, and his jawline protruded with fangs gleaming ivory in the moonlight. He stepped back, startled.

"Oh, are you s-scared of me, boy?"

"I'm not scared of you. Who are you anyway?" Aladdin demanded.

"My name is not important. But my business is. You nearly ruined that, and it's-s time we had a little talk."

"And what business are you working for?"

The creature smiled. "It's-s quite the contrary to your former occupation."

Aladdin's eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute, _you're_ responsible for the destruction of the buildings in Agrabah? The accidents that have been going on in the city?"

"Yes-s, you could s-say that. Although I prefer to call it restructuring. It makes a tidy s-sum among all the cities we've been to s-so far."

"In that case, we have _nothing_ to discuss. And you can bet Agrabah's guard will have a lot to say to you." Abu chimed in with a enthusiastic "Yeah!" before Aladdin started to walk past him. Yet the creature wasn't amused and thrust a talon at Aladdin, which he barely dodged by stepping back to keep from skewering him.

"You don't have much of a choice in this-s matter. The deal is-s done. We lost much of our business because of you." He hissed.

Aladdin didn't have much time to react before he saw Abu snatched from his shoulder. Two arms grabbed him from behind, in something of a strongly held hug, only this was far from friendly.

Ajan's partners showed up without warning. Faran held Abu by the tail, his tongue writhing just inches from Abu, who screeched wildly in protest.

"Hey! What are you doing? Abu! Let him _go_!" Aladdin struggled against Garan's firm grip, but to no avail.

Ajan smiled. "Of course we'll let him go. He has nothing to do with us-s. You, on the other hand, won't be s-so lucky."

Faran opened a nearby pot in the streets, and dropped Abu inside, closing the lid with a firm grip. Abu writhed inside the pot, causing it to bumble, but not tip over. There was a tiny hole in the front of the pot, enough for Abu to see through, but not reach his tiny paws in order to force his way through. He saw Aladdin try to force his way out out Garan's grip again, kicking his feet on the ground, but Garan lifted him with ease, and put a hand over Aladdin's mouth before he could say another word.

"What s-should we do with him? He's already s-starting to get on my nerves-s." Faran said, his eyes narrowing.

"How about the obvious-s, destroy him." Garan said. "That'll be easy. Crushing him is my s-specialty." Garan's grip tightened, and Aladdin winced.

"No, you fools-s!" Ajan scolded, and his shout had the desire effect of getting his accomplices attention, causing Garan to losen his tightened grip somewhat, and Faran's eyes to snap to his boss's. "Destroying him would be far too easy. And ineffective. We may have s-some use for him. I've a better idea."

Ajan walked to where his tongue slithered just inches from Aladdin's face. Aladdin's eyes widened momentarily, but narrowed in just as quick a fashion.

"I s-say we give him 'the Treatment'. His is a worthy s-soul."

Garan and Faran's faces lit up from what Abu could see inside the pot at the recognition. Faran spoke first. "That is-s a great idea. S-should we do it here?"

"Where else, you dimwit?" Ajan hissed. "Unless-s you want him to give us trouble on the way to the Cave of Wonders-s."

"We're taking him back?" Garan said.

"Yes-s. The process needs time to adapt of course. Would you like to do the honors-s, Garan?"

Garan smiled ruefully. "My pleasure." Before Aladdin could react, Garan sank his front fangs, venom included, firmly into Aladdin's shoulder. Abu screeched in protest as Aladdin yelled. Abu writhed inside the pot frantically before it tumbled over. The pot didn't break, but rolled until it reached under the sole of Ajan's foot.

"I think our work here is-s done. But first to take care of a minor distraction." Ajan said. He kicked the pot, causing it to roll down the dusty street. Abu screeched as it rolled off into the distance.

The three U-Serpents laughed before going on their way, carrying an unconcious Aladdin as they left Agrabah.

* * *

"Ugh!" Iago said, flying out of the Thieves Den. He'd gone in for the evening wondering if he could make a quick fortune in a game, but erred on the side of watching some of the other cutthroats getting swindled. Somehow he didn't feel like getting himself in a much deeper hole than he'd been in earlier.

"I knew I should've never gone along with it. Now I'm having a guilt trip. I'm getting soft in my feathered...WHOA!"

Iago leapt into the air, flapping his wings just as a pot, which would've hit him directly if he hadn't flown, went hurdling down the path past him.

"How about you _watch_ where you roll your _pottery_!" Iago yelled, annoyed. He didn't expect the pot to start screeching when it did, nor the familiar tone as it barreled on its way.

"Is that Abu? Hey, wait up!" Iago flew after the pot for a distance until it collided with a wall, shattering into pieces. Sure enough, Abu emerged from the cracked pot, a little disoriented and stumbling, but otherwise okay.

"Geez, no one ever told you to go joyriding like that." Iago grumbled. Abu shook his head out of the dizziness that plagued him from the ride, looked around a moment, then started screeching frantically at Iago.

"Hey, hey, whoa, _whoa_! I have a bad enough headache enough as it is after Jasmine gave Al a lecture this evening, and then I got one from him too! I don't need another one!" But Iago heard Abu's interpretation of events and went wide eyed.

"Al's been _captured..and they did what_? Okay, my headache just went through the roof. We gotta get back to the Palace. But I'm not getting myself in any more trouble tonight. I've done enough good deeds for the day. Frankly, it's making me sick."


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome to the Club

Aladdin awoke slowly, finding himself on an altar in one of the treasure rooms of the Cave of Wonders.

"Oh man, my shoulder hurts." He placed his hand on what he expected to be a wound, but he realized that aside from a part of his shirt that was torn from the bite, nothing more than a scar from where it happened.

"Whoa...it's healed? How did that happen?" He sighed. "At least I didn't imagine them capturing me."

"Looks like our party is-s awake! How does it feel, Aladdin?"

"Come out and fight you cowardly snakes!" Aladdin taunted, but he couldn't see any of the U-serpents in view.

"Looks like the treatment hasn't taken effect yet. But it will. It's-s only a matter of time!" Aladdin couldn't tell which member of the group said that, but it made him wonder what would happen to him.

He also realized that he was in some kind of dungeon, though treasure was around the room, glistening in the glow of the surrounding torches. Typical of the Cave of Wonders, but he hadn't been in this part of it before. Was it further along the cave than he'd come when he first met Genie, or followed Jafar? He couldn't tell, but his shoulder started hurting again and he had to take a seat on the altar to brace himself for the pain. He winced.

"Must be the poison." He said. "I don't know what this is doing to me, but I've gotta find a way out of here. Maybe Genie can help...if he even knows I'm here. I hope Abu's okay."

* * *

Genie, Carpet, Abu, Jasmine, and Iago all rode as fast as they could over the desert sands that night. Jasmine wore a pained expression on her face, and Genie put a hand on her shoulder.

"This is all my fault." She said, brushing tears away from her eyes. "If anything happens to Aladdin, I don't know what..."

"It's not your fault, Jasmine. But I think if Al has something to say next time, you'd better hear him out the whole way before you start lecturing him."

"Actually, it kinda is Jasmine's fault. I mean if Al didn't go out by himself without the rug and wandering Agrabah while those snakes were around, then maybe he wouldn't..."

Genie interrupted Iago by grabbing him by his tail, his face just inches away from Iago's. "My fine feathered friend, you are not helping this situation. Now what did I say about opening your beak when it's not polite to say something?"

Iago frowned. "Geez, if you gotta learn_ something_, sometimes the hard truth's the best thing to learn it by."

"Maybe for you, but I wouldn't say so for Al in this situation." Genie said, frowning as he set Iago down.

Abu wimpered as they sped towards the Cave of Wonders.

* * *

"Almost...there..." Aladdin pushed himself forward after finding a high ledge that would lead out of the prison he was in. He'd only realized that he'd been underground when he looked up and saw something flash toward the top of his prison. There was no way to go around, or through the boulders that blocked the entrances, but there was a way up. He'd climbed upon a few statues, lept from a few ledges (street skills effective), and now used what hand and footholds on the side of the cave he could to reach the entrance. If he could just move himself a little further...

His vision went blurry then, and he felt dizzy, so much that he had to tighten his grip to keep from falling. As he looked down the way he came, he realized that it was a long way to fall. Not quite as long as much further down to the bottom of his captive room, but enough to hurt if he did.

"I can't look down again. Bad idea." He said, sighing, even while the pain in his shoulder added to his dizziness. He had no doubt the venom had an effect on him, but he had to fight it. Long enough at least to get out of this place, then he'd figure out what to do next.

He didn't want to think about whether it would kill him, though it was a possibility. But he knew it definitely didn't make him feel good.

He grabbed the next set of boulders and pulled himself up to where he could place his feet. Success.

Then, as he made it to the final platform, his hands gripping the ledge, he felt his feet slide on some loose rocks.

"Whoa!" He held onto the ledge as tight as he could, even while his feet dangled without security. With every once of strength he had, he pulled himself up, and finally was on solid earth.

He took rapid breaths, part in relief, part in effort, part in pain.

"Well done, Aladdin. I must s-say you've accomplished quite a bit since we've brought you here. You've exceeded my expectations-s of you."

Aladdin's eyes narrowed as he saw Ajan standing before him. The serpent's teeth glowed in a grin from the light of the nearby torches around the opening of a twisting underbelly tunnel.

"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get." Aladdin said.

"You really think you can fight me in your condition, boy?" He hissed. "I wouldn't try it, though I think you're considerably stronger since we've given you the treatment."

"What did you do to me?" Aladdin demanded.

"Oh, that's-s the best part. I think you'll find out soon enough. Though if you're worried, it won't kill you."

"Ha, well, I wasn't worried." Aladdin said, crossing his arms confidently across his chest. His stomach, however, turned a little with relief, at least the venom in him wasn't lethal.

"No boy, a fate much worse is in store for you." Ajan pointed and grinned mischeviously.

Aladdin started to speak again, but a searing pain in his head caught him then, dropping him to his knees. Then his shoulder felt like it was exploding and he groaned.

Then, everything went dark.

* * *

Ajan watched Aladdin's body transform then, his arms becoming more bulked with muscle. His torso becoming more leathery and closer to Ajan's own flesh. And in just a moment, the figure that was once Aladdin stood, its sharp fangs bared in a triumphant hiss.

"Well, hello there." Ajan said proudly. "And what shall I call you, one that was once known as Aladdin?"

The creature smiled, and hissed again in a twisted glee. "Just call me Versat."

"Do you know if he's still inside you?" Ajan asked.

"He won't be for long, though he s-sleeps now." Versat said. "And while he is-s, it should be fun to feel his pain fuel my powers-s. Especially when I destroy his friends-s."

"Hmm, well, I s-should tell you it may take a while for him to realize. The poison hasn't worked its way through his body yet, it will take time, and you may phase in and out depending upon when he comes around."

"I understand, master." Versat said, and bowed before Ajan.

Ajan nodded. "Very well. Welcome to the U-serpents, Versat."

* * *

"Aladdin! Aladdin, where are you?" Jasmine called.

"Uh, do you think it's a good idea to announce to the enemy that we're coming?" Iago complained. "_Cause I don't think so!_"

"We might be in the big C.O.W." - Genie spelled out the acroynm for the Cave of Wonders with his body, then transformed into the animal with a puzzled look, just before returning to form - "but I don't think anyone's here. You sure they took Al here, monkey?"

Abu nodded and ran ahead past the mounds of treasure.

"Geez, if the little guy won't stop for the gold, you know he's worried." Genie said.

"I take it that you're here to save the boy wonder, you fools-s." A powerful voice called out to them in the treasure room. It startled Abu, Iago, and Carpet so much that all of them jumped. Jasmine nearly stumbled back, but Genie caught her by the shoulders.

"And who might you be?" Genie asked, staring up at a shadow on a nearby treasure mound.

Ajan stepped into the light of the room and laughed. "You mean us-s? We are the U-serpents. And I'm afraid you're a little too late to help your friend. If you want to find him yourselves-s, then you're welcome, but we would rather take the time to dispose of you, personally."

Two other forms appeared behind them and Genie, Abu, Iago, Carpet, and Jasmine found themselves surrounded by four snake figures of rugged flesh, sharp teeth, and menacing laughs.

"I _think_ we might be in trouble." Iago said in a small voice.


	7. Chapter 7: Win, Lose, and Lose

"Okay, I'm pretty sure I've seen and heard about the likes of these guys before. I can't remember where exactly." Genie said, stroking his chin.

"We can't just wait around Genie, they look dangerous. We _need_ a plan." Jasmine scolded under her breath.

"I know, I know. But I don't see why they would...waitaminute." Genie's expression changed to one that looked like a lightbulb went off in his head (not counting the actual lightbulb that flickered over him, which he turned off promptly). "I think I get it. These guys are like the biggest wrecking crew this side of the desert."

"Meaning?" Jasmine asked.

"Meaning they're responsible for all the recent damages in Agrabah. And they've been making money off of it too. No wonder they kidnapped Al." Genie said, folding his arms and scowling. "Let's see if I can remember them by name: Garan's the one with the green eyes, Ajan's the one with the yellow, and Faran is the one with the red. I don't know the other one, but he looks _scary_."

"You can call me Versat. It will be my pleasure to aid in your demise." Versat hissed, as his eyes glowed purple.

"_Eh_, the demise thing is getting old to me. So what's new?" Iago said, but Abu nudged him quiet with his elbow.

"Your friend Aladdin was cutting into our business structure. So we decided to take care of him, _personally_." Faran called out.

"_Where is he_?" Jasmine demanded.

"Might be full of poison for all we know." Garan cackled, his green eyes burning bright in the nearby flames of the treasure room.

"_Poison?_" Abu and Iago exclaimed at the same time.

That was enough to set Carpet into motion. He flew up in a flurry to Garan, who tried to grab the rug as he flew around in a series of sweeps. But Carpet was able to wrap him up entirely, and made the serpent fall off the treasure mound. Garan groaned as he'd hit a large treasure lump.

"I think we should go by Rug-man's example. Grab something, split up and take no prisoners." Genie transformed into an Army general, briefly gave a trumpeting signal, then rushed off to battle Ajan.

Versat leapt toward Jasmine, and Jasmine found herself backed into a corner quickly.

"A pleasure meeting you, dear princess." Versat grinned, slowly stepping toward her. "I suppose you could make this easier by surrendering now, so I won't have to harm you."

Jasmine narrowed her eyes, grabbing a nearby torch with a wide flame and thrust it in front of her. "If you think I'm just going to stand back without fighting, you have another thought coming."

Iago and Abu tried to distract Faran, flying over and around him while he frantically tried to swipe at the two. Iago flew past a golden pot, knocking it down, conveniently dropping the pot on Faran's head, but unfortunately trapping Abu inside too. Screeches, hisses, and several pulls later, Faran managed to pull the pot off his head, but had several scratches in his leathery skin from where Abu had defended himself. Not to mention patches of fur he'd spat out of his mouth.

Abu scurried a fair distance away, wiping the sweat from his brow, but screeched when he saw his frayed tail, which at some point had run through Faran's fangs.

"Good goin', monkey. Now that snake's _really_ gonna be mad, especially since you flossed his _teeth_ with your _tail_." Iago grumbled. Faran recovered, hissing angrily.

The two of them raced away as Faran pursued them.

* * *

Genie and Ajan went at each other, but no matter how much magic Genie tried to outsmart him with, Ajan seemed ready to counter it. So Genie decided to take a more humored approach. Transforming into a lady snake form and planting a big wet one on the side of Ajan's skin completely caught the snake off-guard, allowing Genie time enough to strap a rocket to the U-serpent's back.

"Toodle-oo, darling!" Genie said, waving a handkerchief as the rocket launched. Ajan hissed as he flew through the air in a series of zig-zags out of the area.

Genie transformed back to normal and looked around. "Let's see, two snakes down, and two more to go..." Genie looked over to where Jasmine fended off Versat with the torch in her hands, but as she stepped closer to a void in the path, he realized she wasn't looking too well on the defense department. Apparently, she noticed and her determined expression started to falter.

"Hang on, Jasmine!" he said, rushing on speedy legs to help her. Unfortunately, he ran straight into the path that Faran went to pursue Iago and essentially ended up a flattened pancake on the ground.

Versat struck out with his claws, alternating rhythms from where Jasmine fended him off with the burning flame. Jasmine managed to push the flame into Versat's side, which made him hiss in pain from the burn. Versat knocked the torch from her hands, sending it spiraling over the ledge behind her, down into the void.

Where the torch fell, Jasmine saw that it'd hit into something, snuffing out the flame. She guessed there was water in the pit, by the look of it. A long way down.

"Looks-s like you're out of options-s, princess." Versat hissed, though she'd managed to injure him with the way he held his side with one hand.

Jasmine's eyes widened at the U-serpent grabbed her with his free hand, holding her by the wrist over the ledge. She tried to struggle against him, but Versat was strong.

"Let go of me!"

"Since you ask s-so courteously, it's my pleasure," Versat said.

"No!" Jasmine yelled, as the U-serpent prepared to throw her from the ledge.

But his hand wouldn't unclench. Jasmine dangled in his grasp, safe from falling. If he'd thrown with any further force, Versat would've fallen with her into the pit. He hissed, annoyed.

"Seems there's s-still some resistance in the body I possess-s. If I could rid of the human essence, I wouldn't have these annoying interruptions-s."

"Human?" Jasmine mouthed, but saw Genie had recouped and was behind Versat. Genie gave her a thumbs up, made a large slingshot appear, and barreled himself into the U-serpent. That sent all three of them into the pit, but Carpet swooped in to catch Jasmine and Genie.

"Genie, NO!" Versat yelled, before plummeting down into the pit and landing in the dark waters below.

Genie and Jasmine looked over the edge of Carpet as Versat disappeared into the waters below.

"Really strange he'd call me on a first name basis, especially since I just met him." Genie said.

"That wasn't the only weird thing, but at least he's gone. Thanks Genie." Jasmine said, sighing in relief.

"Hey, you were doing some fine fighting yourself, there, Princess." Genie said with a wink. "Now let's help that wascally monkey and parrot."

* * *

By the time Jasmine and Genie regrouped with Carpet, so had the U-serpents, minus Versat. Ajan and Garan held a captive Iago and Abu in their grasp. Abu screeched as he tried to climb out of Garan's grasp, but as the U-serpent hissed, his teeth bared, Abu shrank back, grinning sheepishly.

"Hey, look, I can actually make it worth your while if you let us go," Iago said, but Faran hissed.

"S-silence. We certainly have uses-s for you both."

"Why do I get the feeling I don't _wanna_ know what that is?" Iago said.

"Let them go!" Jasmine called. Iago grinned.

"Man, I've never been so glad to see you guys," Iago said as he saw Genie, Jasmine and Carpet. "As you can see, we're kinda in a _predicament_ here! Even if you guys managed to ditch the other snake guy."

Garan grinned. "So I've s-seen. But I suppose you may find it interesting that Versat is in the very same place as your Aladdin. I would search the watery depths of the Cave of Wonders-s unless you want Versat to find him first."

"Uh, Versat might be out of the running for a little while, because that was a really, really long drop. That's kinda a common trend for bad guys now that I think about it." Genie said, wincing.

Garan laughed. "Just as well, but lucky for you both, Versat isn't that easily defeated, much like us-s. Especially with his particular...condition for the moment." That made all of the U-serpents laugh heartily.

Jasmine and Genie looked between each other, confused. Abu and Iago looked at each other in the same way, though both of them gulped.

"For now, I think we'll take our leave with our new subjects-s." Garan pulled a vial from his dark robe, dropped it on the sands, and disappeared with the other U-serpents, and Abu and Iago in a puff of sandy mist.

* * *

"Well, I hate to break it to you kids like this, but we're down a prince, a noisy parrot and a monkey. Not exactly gonna be easy to regroup. And I'm not too sure going down this deep dark place is gonna be as easy as it looks." Genie said as he looked down into the dark pit where Versat had fallen.

"Should we split up?" Jasmine suggested. "We have to find Abu and Iago too before the U-Serpents have the chance to do whatever they were planning."

"Good call, which just leaves the question of what those slippery fiends were up to." Genie looked at Carpet. "You wouldn't happen to have any ideas, would you, Rugman?"

Carpet shook his knob ends.

"I thought not, but at least we know Al's somewhere down there. And Versat too, unfortunately. If he's like the other U-Serpents said he is, he's not gonna be too happy with us the next time we tangle with him, considering we gave him the old heave-ho off the cliff."

"But he's not indestructible Genie. We can beat them. We just need a plan." Jasmine said. "But something bothers me about all this."

"Like besides this dark and scary place? You're not the only one," Genie said, transforming into an oversized kid biting his fingernails.

"No, it was more about what Versat and the other U-Serpents were saying. Versat mentioned something about human limitations, like he was using someone else's body. And he didn't drop me off the cliff when he said he would. He hesitated...no, he wouldn't let me go. And Garan said the same thing about Versat having a 'condition.'"

"My guess is that Versat's not an original member of the U-serpents. I figured someone human had to be in that shell. Definitely didn't become a member by choice."

"Which means the person's still fighting Versat's entity. Two beings in the same body."

"Makes sense too, considering how weird it was Versat knew...oh no." Genie's eyes went wide, and Jasmine mirrored the fear in his expression.

"Wait, you don't think Versat was..." she cried.

"Aladdin!" They shouted.


	8. Chapter 8: Discovery

Aladdin broke the surface of the water in the underground waterway when his body stopped spinning dizzily through the current. Luckily, he reached an area where the water was calmer, grabbed the ledge and pulled himself out. Coughing out the water that burned down his throat when he swallowed it, he managed to look around the area, and sighed.

"Well, one thing those U-serpents didn't count on - this street rat can swim. Only question now is how I got down here."

Aladdin couldn't remember much between his conversation with Ajan and the present, though he was aware that he'd been dreaming something particularly harrowing.

"That dream felt too real," he said, noticing his fez floating in the water, grabbing it to dump the water out. "Between fighting Jasmine and Genie sending me over the edge of a cliff - it must've been some side effect of the poison. I don't know what the U-serpents did to me, but I know one thing - I'm getting out of here."

As he stood, he heard the sound of voices coming from a set of nearby stairs. Not having many options for escape, Aladdin found a nearby boulder to hide behind as three large figures emerged in the area, carrying torches.

Aladdin recognized them as he looked from behind the boulder: The U-serpents.

Ajan sneered as he waved his torch around the area. "Any s-sign of him?"

Garan shook his head. "None. They were far more resourceful than we expected. But no matter. Versat will show himself eventually."

Aladdin could help but think the name Versat sounded familiar, but he couldn't figure where it came from.

"What about Aladdin?"

Faran laughed at Garan. "He doesn't s-stand a chance. It's only a matter of time before the conversion is complete. I have the hourglass-s to prove it."

Faran pulled an hourglass from beneath his robe, with the sands half empty. "Once the s-sands run out, the entity that's dominant will take form - permanently. The boy won't be able to fight it off, of this-s I am certain."

Aladdin raised an eyebrow. Fight _what_ off? He winced and put a hand on his sore side, which he figured he must've hit something while he was in the water. Before he could think of anything else, he heard a familiar voice at the top of the stairs from where the U-serpents came.

"Hey, is it too much to ask that we have more light in here? I'm going _blind_!"

Aladdin frowned. That was definitely Iago.

"_S-silence_!" Garan shouted up the stairway, his voice echoing as it bounced off the walls. "We'll be the ones-s determining your fate. All in good time. I think we could use a course of a bird and monkey after our victory, wouldn't you agree?"

The other two U-serpents laughed heartily.

_They've got Abu too_, Aladdin thought, clenching his fists at his sides.

"Come, let us give Agrabah a night to remember." Ajan said, pressing a stone on the wall before walking off with Garan and Faran further down the underground passage.

Aladdin felt the room shake, some stony pebbles dropping from the ceiling. He had to cover his head with his arms to shield the effect, but he looked ahead quickly to realize the area to the stairway was quickly closing off. If Abu and Iago were in there, they'd be trapped in. He had no guarantee that pressing the stone in the wall would open the way again, so he did the first thing that came to mind.

Aladdin sprang to his feet, and ran, just managing to squeeze in before the area closed behind him.

* * *

"Oh terrific, just terrific. First I get chewed out for charity work and saying the wrong thing. Now I'm stuck in here with you, about to be their next dinner!" Iago shouted, though his view of Abu was upside down. The U-serpents put cuffs around his legs and wings, pinning him to the wall.

Abu, sitting below him in the prison room, only responded with a roll of his eyes and a heavy sigh.

That's when they both heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Abu screeched in panic.

"Oh no, they're coming back. They must've changed their minds. I'm too young for this," Iago said.

"Are you guys the only ones in here?" A familiar voice called just before emerging from the shadows into the light of the room.

Abu screeched happily as Aladdin studied the room and saw them a distance away.

Iago looked relieved. "Boy, are we glad to see you. Now can you please get me down from here, because apparently those snakes don't know a _parrot_ from a_ bat_!"

Aladdin helped both Iago and Abu out of their confines. "We've gotta get out of here and get back to Agrabah. The U-serpents are going to try to level the city again."

"Who isn't trying to level Agrabah? It's like it's some kind of _fashion trend_."

"Where's Jasmine, Genie, and Carpet? Are they here too?" Aladdin asked.

"Who else you think dragged me here to save you?" Iago said, but Abu quickly started screeching and shaking his fist at the parrot, who winced.

"Okay, okay! I'll admit I was a _little_ worried. By the way, did you see Versat on your way here? Cause we wanna make sure we don't tangle with him while we make our escape plan."

Aladdin's eyebrows raised. "Apparently the U-serpents are looking for him too, but I haven't seen anyone. Who's Versat again?"

Iago slapped his wing against his forehead. "Obviously he's a _part of them_! Scaly snake face, sharp fangs, ambulatory, purple eyes, long cloak? Ring any bells?"

Aladdin shook his head. "Nope, haven't seen him. As far as I know, there were only three members of the U-serpents. Now they're four?"

Abu nodded. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Well, I don't get it. The U-Serpents definitely said Versat was wherever you were. Then again, maybe better you haven't seen him, 'cause he freaked me out!" Iago followed.

"Where did you guys see him?" Aladdin asked, looking between Iago and Abu as they sat on each of his shoulders. Aladdin felt around the walls, looking for some kind of mechanism to get them out of the area, but nothing budged.

"On the way coming in," Iago said. "Though Versat sure tumbled off that cliff when Genie saved the princess. She gave him a nasty burn too..."

Aladdin's eyes widened. "Wait, _what_?"

At the same moment, Aladdin's hand found a place in the wall where it slipped, opening a panel in the wall that lead to another set of stairs.

"Terrific, our way outta here," Iago started flying ahead of them, not really paying attention to Aladdin's question, which made Abu roll his eyes.

Aladdin looked at Abu. "Guess the only way we can go is up, Abu. But what happened with Jasmine and Genie? Did Versat attack them?"

Abu nodded and made a significant amount of hand gestures explaining what happened, at least what he'd seen before he'd been captured.

"So it wasn't a dream. But how did I...?" Aladdin wondered aloud, but shook his head. "I probably won't know until we meet back up with them. Let's just find a way to get out of here."

Aladdin took two steps forward, about to approach the foot of the stairs, when he suddenly sank to his knees. Abu screeched and whimpered worriedly.

"No...I'm okay. Just a little dizzy. I think the venom still hasn't worn off. Still, Ajan never really said what it'd do to me. It didn't kill me at least, but..."

_It didn't kill you, but it certainly made your body very useful to me._

An echoing voice entered into Aladdin's thoughts.

"Who said that? Where are you?" Aladdin said, looking around the area. Abu looked confused.

"Wait, you didn't hear that?" Aladdin asked Abu, who only shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

_He can't hear me like you can, Aladdin. As far as where I am - I'm you. Or did you forget the encounter you had with your friends-s? If only I'd had more time, I would've destroyed them. Or should I say, you would've destroyed them._

"No! You're lying!" Aladdin shouted.

_You really think I am? You won't be able to fight it off for long. Very s-soon, I'll possess-s your body, and you will c-cease to exist. You only have until the sands run out of the hourglass, boy. Oh, that's right, I forgot to introduce myself - I am Versat._

Aladdin's eyes widened. Suddenly everything the U-serpents said earlier made a lot of sense. "No...it can't be..."

Aladdin broke from his thoughts when Abu suddenly started screeching loudly. Abu pointed at Aladdin's hands on the ground. When he looked down, Aladdin saw the cause and had about as much reason to panic.

Claws. Scales. His hands were starting to mold into the same guise as the U-serpents.

Aladdin felt a wave of dizziness hit him again, the same as before when Ajan had first told him of the curse. He realized that this was ten times worse than anything he ever could've thought of.

But as far as Aladdin was concerned, he was going to do everything he could to fight back.

* * *

Abu backed into a side of the staircase wall, looking at Aladdin as more of his body started transforming. But as far as Abu knew, Aladdin was still very much himself and struggling against the effect.

"I can't hold this off for long, but I can buy some time. Go, Abu, get out of here!"

Abu screeched in protest, but Aladdin shook his head.

"There's no time! You have to warn...hurry!" Aladdin shouted. But Aladdin's voice and form were soon replaced in the guise of a very familiar form, that started taking shape and forming in front of Abu.

Versat stared at the monkey with glowing purple eyes, laughing.

Abu screeched and ran up the stairs as fast as he could, with the U-serpent barreling after him.


	9. Chapter 9: Eeenie Meanie Miney  Uh Oh

Iago heard Abu's screeches, but it wasn't until Abu came rolling out of the shadows of the staircase that he figured something was wrong.

"Oh, now what? You'd better have a good reason to be making a racket, because if it's anything other than..."

A loud hiss and Versat's form emerging from the shadows was enough to make Iago's feathers stand on end, cutting him off midsentence.

"Okay, I stand corrected - it's a perfect time to _run_!"

Abu ran forward and narrowly eluded Versat's grasp as they meandered through the treasure room. He screeched something to Iago as they rushed away from the U-serpent, but Iago couldn't understand him.

"What are you tryin' to tell me? And where the heck is Al? I mean, I know it's every man, bird, or monkey for himself, but _still_! That's not like him. "

Versat laughed, slashing his claws through the air and clipping a few of Iago's feathers while in the midst of pursuit. "Aladdin's not available for the moment. And if I have anything to say about it, he _never_ will be again!"

"You've gotta be kidding me," Iago said, flying just above Abu and picking him up by the arms before flying higher than where Versat could reach them. Versat hissed in annoyance.

"Ha! This is one of those times when I'm glad that snakes don't have wings! Your loss, you _scaly peabrain_."

"We'll s-see about that!" Versat snapped. The U-serpent took a spare sack of coins, light enough to whirl around like a sling shot, but heavy enough to carry a load, and hurled it at Iago. The bag hit its target perfectly, sending Iago crashing into a nearby wall, while Abu fell into a mound of gold coins. Normally, it would've been a dream for Abu swimming in so much treasure, but he wasn't happy when he poked his head above the mound to face Versat's grinning, sharp fangs.

Abu couldn't move fast enough as the U-serpent grabbed his tail. Versat laughed as he watched the monkey dangle from the grip of his large claws. "Well now, it s-seems not only do I have a newly acquired body, but I also have a little s-s-snack for my delicacy."

Abu grinned nervously, but as quickly as Versat opened his mouth within range of clipping Abu, he suddenly hissed in pain, dropping Abu safely to the ground, where the monkey didn't hesitate to escape.

"Wait, what? What's goin' on with him?" Iago called. "Why's he acting so weird?"

"It's because he's in a body that doesn't belong to him, that's why!" A familiar loud (and particularly irritating in Iago's opinion) voice called. Iago looked a distance away to see Genie, Jasmine, and Carpet flying into the treasure room.

"About time you guys got here - we lost Al, and we've got this bozo on our tails!" Iago snapped.

"Uh, I hate to break the memo to you, birdy, but that bozo's Al. Though I'm kinda surprised that U-serpent's in one piece. Might be more correct when I say Versat's inside Al, trying to take over Al's body. I think." Genie shapeshifted into a likeness of Aladdin and then Versat to demonstrate his point before transforming back into his normal form.

Abu screeched a distance away on a high mound of treasure, confirming Genie's words. That made Iago's jaw drop twice what it would've normally done.

"How did _that_ happen?"

"We don't know," Jasmine said. "Genie, is there anything we can do for him?"

"Not much, I'm not even sure how the U-serpents turned him." Genie appeared to think on the matter for a fraction of a second before frowning and snapping his fingers. "Oh wait, that's right - they bit him and we don't have an anecdote for the venom. Nuts."

"But he was fine a while ago! He rescued the monkey and me and looked the way he normally does! Not like _that_!" Iago shouted, pointing a wing at where Versat seemed to struggle against himself, hissing and clutching his arms.

"Seriously?" Genie asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, we both just saw Al _in the flesh_!"

At that moment, all of them saw Versat's form transforming again, phasing between the scaly, massive body of the U-serpent, and Aladdin's kneeling form on the sands.

"He's fighting it - come on, we have to do something to help him!" Jasmine said, as she leapt from Carpet to land on the sands, running towards Versat.

"No, wait! Jasmine!" Genie called, but by the time Genie finished his words, Jasmine was already close to where Versat kneeled on the treasure room floor. The U-serpent saw her coming. He hissed loudly, using one of his large scaly arms to knock her aside.

Jasmine rolled on the sands, slightly stunned by the impact. She stood, but not in enough time before the U-serpents arms wrapped around her, squeezing her tightly. Versat laughed.

"Now I've got your precious-s princess-s! Hahaha!" he laughed.

"Oh, terrific," Iago said. "Now what do we do?"

Jasmine struggled against Versat's grip, but she couldn't move, and the tightness of Versat's arms made it hard for her to breathe.

Genie transformed into an army general with a toy magic water gun. "I can't get a clear shot - I repeat, I can't get a clear shot. _Operation Release Jasmine_ is looking tricky!"

"Tricky is an understatement," Iago said in a small voice.

But just as soon as the words left Iago's beak, Versat started having the same reaction again. His grip loosened.

"Jasmine,_ get out of here_!" Versat's voice hissed as the arms released her. Jasmine was stunned at first, but Abu screeching a distance away snapped her out of it long enough to get away before Versat could grab her again.

Abu jumped on top of Versat's scaly face and started scratching at it, but Versat grabbed the monkey and threw him away. Luckily, Genie caught Abut with both hands.

"Man, oh man. This is freaky," Genie said, his hands pressed on each side of his head just above his ears. "It's like Al's trying to speak while still in Versat's body."

"Yeah, which means _both of them_ have _serious_ _identity_ problems!" Iago said.

Genie decided it was time to take drastic measures. "All right, all, I'm ready to fire. It's time for a little dose of magic hands! I'm gonna make Versat wish he'd never been in Al's body to begin with."

Genie aimed as Versat began struggling against himself again, firing magic blasts that came from his hands like lightning bolts. The bolts shot out immediately, but midway before hitting their target - Versat's form finally faded out, returning Aladdin to his normal form.

"Aladdin, no!" Jasmine cried, as Aladdin looked wide eyed at the approaching blast.


	10. Chapter 10: Battle Ready, Deja Vu

Carpet recovered faster than any of the others, rushing forward and shielding Aladdin from the blunt of the blast. It sent them both rolling along the sands into a mound of treasure.

Aladdin looked down at Carpet as he pulled himself upright by his elbows. With the way Carpet motioned, he appeared to be coughing, and with a sooty exterior.

"Thanks, Carpet; you okay?"

Carpet held up a thumbs up with one of his knobs.

"We should be asking you that, kid," Genie said, and wiping his brow as if he were sweating. "Phew! That was a close call. Good job, Rugman. I almost hit the wrong body."

"No, if you'd hit Versat, you would've hit _me too_," Aladdin clarified.

"Wait, so when Jas burned Versat..." Genie followed.

"Yeah, I felt it, even though I thought I'd dreamed it. Guess I should be lucky that Versat took most of the blow - scaly skin and all," Aladdin said, with a heavy sigh. "Now it all makes sense. None of what I saw in Versat's eyes was a dream at all - it was...all real."

"Oh Aladdin, I'm so sorry, we didn't know."

Aladdin shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Jasmine. I know you guys didn't. If I could've told you sooner, I would've. I mean...I didn't even know."

"Does this mean Versat's not coming out anytime soon?" Iago said, folding his wings across his chest.

Aladdin shook his head. "I don't know. But the rest of the U-serpents are on their way to Agrabah. We've gotta stop them. They already have a head start."

Genie and Jasmine helped Aladdin to his feet.

"Is there anything we can do to prevent you from turning into Versat again?" Jasmine asked.

"Not much," Aladdin said, running his fingers through his hair. He told them about seeing the U-serpents down in the underbelly of the Cave of Wonders, and about the hourglass that supposedly told him how much time he had left before the venom's effect wore off.

"Hmm," Genie said, his forefinger and thumb beneath his chin. "This is going to make for some tricky traveling. If you suddenly transformed into Versat on the way back to Agrabah, I don't think that would be good for our frequent flyer miles. We'll have to take some precautions."

Genie conjured up a spell, which ended up with Aladdin's body in chains wrapping around him like a cocoon from head to toe.

"_Genie_!" Aladdin and Jasmine yelled at the same time.

Genie winced. "Yeah, that's too much. Hang on - I'll try again."

He conjured up another spell, only it had the same effect with vines and rosebuds instead of chains.

Abu slapped the heel of his paw against his forehead and groaned.

"Actually, I was gonna suggest sticking with the chains, 'cause I don't think that's gonna hold Versat for long," Iago pointed out.

"But it's not Aladdin's fault," Jasmine argued, folding her arms across her chest while staring at Iago. "I don't think tying him up either way is going to solve this."

"My thoughts exactly," Aladdin said, his voice muffled from behind the ropes. "Genie, how about something a little _less_ extreme? By that, I mean _not_ wrapping me up like a mummy."

"Wait, I've got it," Genie said, snapping his fingers, causing the vines around Aladdin to disappear. "Jasmine, you guys take Carpet and fly to Agrabah. I'll take care of Al."

"Why do I get the feeling that you taking care of me would be a bad thing?" Aladdin groaned, running one hand over his face.

"_Relax_, Al. You're going too, but I'm your escort." Genie transformed into a rollercoaster car. "Party of one, step right up, and pull the handlebar nice and tight. It's gonna be a _bumpy_ ride."

"Ugh, not a good idea. When Genie's driving, bad things happen," Iago warned under his breath.

Abu leapt on Aladdin's shoulder, screeching softly.

"Sorry Abu, I'd take you with me on the way there, but you're safer with the others." Aladdin said, patting the monkey on the head. "I can't let Versat take over me again."

_You don't have that option, Aladdin. I'm s-still inside you no matter how much you fight. It's-s only a matter of time before your body's mine, and you'll c-cease to exist._

Aladdin winced, clutching his hands tight around the sides of his arms, but didn't say anything at Versat's suggestion.

"What's wrong?" Jasmine asked.

"He's just taunting me, don't worry about it," Aladdin replied. "Come on, let's move. Better sooner than later."

* * *

Screams filled the streets of Agrabah as yet another city building crumbled from the large serpent like creature that burrowed through the city, creating large holes in the ground where it leapt up and down in a undulating pattern. Ajan, Garan, and Faran laughed a distance away as they watched flames reach high into the sky from the collateral damage.

"This-s will be our biggest payday yet!" Ajan hissed.

"Yes-s, and we have no one to s-stop us-s from leveling Agrabah, am I right?" Garan said, nudging Faran in the ribs. Faran looked less than pleased.

"Don't _touch_ me," Faran said, his red eyes flashing as bright as the flames. "How's-s the hourglass-s? Will Versat s-show up s-soon?"

"He s-should. It's-s taking much too long for him to arrive. I wonder if those brats-s are giving him trouble," Garan replied.

Ajan laughed. "Let him handle the dirty work, then. Let's-s just say it will be his-s initiation, while we reap the rewards-s."

"If you think Aladdin or any of us will go down that easily, you've thought wrong, snakes!" A voice thundered above them. Ajan was the first to look up to see a flying carpet and a woman standing on the tip edge with a spear in her hand. No doubt to the U-serpents it was the Princess of Agrabah, as they'd tangled with her earlier.

"_Impossible!_ Why are they here?" Faran shouted.

"No matter, Faran, we'll take care of them ourselves-s." Ajan taunted. But a spear nearly hit him, thrown by the princess. Ajan hissed with irriation, grabbing the spear and taking it into his own hands.

"Oh, smooth move. Throw the only weapon we have right at the guy for him to use it on us," Iago squawked.

"I didn't think he'd dodge that quickly," Jasmine defended.

Ajan wasted no time throwing the spear back at the flying carpet. Carpet manuevered to avoid it, but his movement was so great that it knocked Jasmine and Abu to the sands below. Iago tried to catch Abu, but ended up diving too low and running beak first into the sands.

Abu happened to land on Garan's head, proceeding to scratch the U-serpent as much as he could while running down Garan's back. Garan tried to grab Abu, but he couldn't reach far enough. The U-serpent hissed in irritation.

Jasmine landed close enough on the sands to the spear, recovering it. She got up, planted the spear in the ground and used her feet to barrel into Faran's chest as he rushed over to attack her. Her target went spiraling backwards to the sands. Neither Faran nor Jasmine noticed the hourglass that had fallen out of Faran's cape.

Iago, managing to pull his head out of the sand after the umpteenth attempt, flew over to where the hourglass rolled and picked it up.

Carpet swirled around Ajan, keeping him distracted momentarily. But Ajan noted Carpet's flying pattern and grabbed the rug midway, tying him up into several knots around a nearby pole before barreling after Iago for the stolen hourglass.

"You cursed bird! Give that _back_!" Ajan hissed.

Iago flew for his life, but the weight of the hourglass was too heavy, making it easy for Ajan to catch up on swift, scaly legs. Ajan easily grabbed both the bird and the hourglass in a swift leap.

"Any last words-s?' Ajan hissed, the tip of his cold, scaly nose touching Iago's beak. Iago smiled nervously.

Before Iago could say anything, something leapt down from the sky and barreled right into Ajan's back, knocking the wind out of the U-serpent and sending both Iago and the hourglass spinning on the sands a distance away.

Iago recovered enough to realize Aladdin had saved his feathers...again.

"YOU!" Ajan hissed, stunned while he lay sprawled on the sands.

Aladdin grinned, shrugging his shoulders casually. "What, were you expecting someone else?"

Genie went to deal with the overgrown serpent in the city, dropping Aladdin off with the others to deal with the U-serpents. It looked like they were having the upper hand so far, at least as far as Aladdin could tell. And Versat hadn't come out yet, so he thought his luck was going pretty well.

"Aladdin, behind you!"

Okay, maybe not so well, after all, Aladdin thought as he turned in time to see Faran raise his claws, the flash of his eyes indicating murderous intent.

* * *

Aladdin heard Jasmine's warning, just in time to evade several swipes of Faran's claws from skewering him. But he wasn't quick enough to prevent Ajan from grabbing him from behind.

Abu lept from Garan's back, racing over to the hourglass.

"Don't let the monkey reach the hourglass-s!"Ajan warned, prompting both Faran and Garan to action, racing to beat the scurrying monkey.

"That's it, Abu! Go!" Aladdin encouraged.

Jasmine and Iago struggled to untie Carpet, and watched in horror as the U-serpents gained on Abu, closing the gap to reach the hourglass, which had rolled a distance further than any of them expected down the sand dunes.

Luckily, Abu had quick paws. He held the hourglass up triumphantly, racing ahead as he stuck out a tongue at the pursuing U-serpents, until he realized that he was just a half slide away from going over the edge of a pit that led in a straight drop underground. And it didn't look anything less than dangerous.

Abu managed to stop in time from going over the edge, but not before Faran grabbed the top of the hourglass and lifted it, along with Abu, right off the ground.

Aladdin struggled against Ajan's grip as he heard Abu screeching with horror, but Ajan held Aladdin back in a tight embrace, not unlike how Versat had held Jasmine captive in the Cave of Wonders.

_Face it, Aladdin, you won't beat us-s. You and your friends-s won't win, s-so you might as well give up now._ Versat's voice taunted in his mind. Aladdin could feel Versat's prescence fighting him again, with as tight a grip on his mind as Ajan held him.

He had to come up with a plan, fast. And then he had one - tricky, but it might work. He mustered up the best imitation of Versat he could manage for the moment.

"How dare you! Unhand me this instant! Don't you know your kind when you s-see him?"

Ajan looked confused, his grip still tight around Aladdin's body. "Versat?"

_What are you doing, you fool! _ Versat's voice thundered in Aladdin's mind, but Aladdin ignored him.

"Yes-s! Now unhand me!"

Ajan was quick to comply, and Aladdin took off towards the other U-surpents. Ajan followed close behind him.

_So far, so good_, Aladdin thought.

"Let me handle the monkey. I'll put him out of his-s misery," Aladdin said as he approached Garan, who held the hourglass in one scaly hand, and gripped Abu in the other. It was hard maintaining a hissing sound with his voice, but as long as Aladdin could keep it up and continue to fight off Versat inside him, the U-serpents wouldn't suspect a thing. After all, he'd been able to communicate through Versat's form before. Why would it be different with Versat possibly communicating through Aladdin? Garan and Faran seemed to accept that possibility.

Unfortunately, fooling them meant fooling his friends. Abu stared at Aladdin with a frightened expression as Faran dangled him by the tail.

Versat's influence swelled inside of Aladdin, loud hisses filling his mind, causing him to wince.

"Are you truly who you s-say you are, Versat?" Garan accused.

"The brat's just fighting me more than I would like. It's only a matter of time before I regain his body," Aladdin's fingers dug into his arms as he folded them across his chest, hoping the pain would sting enough to prevent Versat from taking him over, and the spirit of the U-serpent wouldn't let up - fighting and clawing his way into Aladdin's mind. Versat was just on the tip edge of taking his body over again.

Aladdin knew the hourglass had something to do with his transformations, but he needed to confirm it himself.

Jasmine, Iago, and Carpet caught up in time with the U-surpents, enough to hear Aladdin's declaration.

"It looks like your boyfriend's turned into a snake, Princess, at least mentally. I think you'd better start cutting your losses while you still can," Iago said.

"No, I won't believe it, if Aladdin's body still here, then there's still a chance we can get him out of it."

Garan laughed. "Well, might as well get this over with, since it seems Versat is now in control. Will you do the honors-s of breaking the hourglass-s, Faran?"

Faran's grin went wide upon his face. "With pleasure!" Faran held the hourglass over his head, prepared to smash it against the sands.

"No!" Jasmine leapt forward and struggled with Faran, causing the U-serpent to drop Abu, who scurried to safety. Before Aladdin could do anything, the struggle between the two caused the hourglass to fall to the side of the pit, breaking from impact on one of the rocky ledges. Aladdin felt a surge inside him, and all watched as a visible dark shadow flew out of Aladdin's body.

"You fools-s-s! It wasn't me! _NO!_" Versat's shadow yelled as he faded into oblivion.

"Looks like I've got my body back just in time," Aladdin said, grinning wide. _At least I won't have to worry about him again_, he thought. _One down, three to go. Hope you're making as much progress in the city, Genie._

Jasmine, Abu, and even Iago looked visibly relieved.

"You tricked us-s!" Ajan's sharp eyes flashed as he yelled, breaking the silence among the group. Since he was the nearest to Aladdin, he charged forward, using his claws to swipe downward. Aladdin moved, evading most of the blow, though it swiped through his shirt sleeve and cut him, causing him to fall back into the gaping hole of the chiasm.

Aladdin yelled, realizing for what was the second time, he wouldn't be so lucky falling into what seemed like bottomless darkness.


	11. Chapter 11: All's Well that Ends Well?

"Aladdin!" Jasmine cried. Abu and Iago yelped as they saw Aladdin fall into the gaping hole. Carpet lunged to approach the hole in the ground, but Faran grabbed the edges of his knobs, preventing him from flying down to catch Aladdin.

But none of them expected the ground to start shaking violently, and as all observed the sudden ruckus coming from the pit, they saw a large creature emerge from it.

"Whoo-hoo! Ride-em, cowboy! We've taken this bucking bronco out of the city and right into your neighborhood - for your viewing pleasure!"

The familiar voice was none other than Genie, who rode a saddle on the back of the large creature that had once burrowed through Agrabah. He wore a large cowboy hat, complete with outfit and spurred boots. Sitting behind him on the large, serpent beast was Aladdin, holding on as tight as he could to the reins behind Genie.

"How you faring there, kiddo?" Genie said with a grin, turning his head back toward Aladdin. "Good thing I was in the neighborhood to catch you. That was a long way underground."

"I wanna know how you managed to ride this thing out of the city," Aladdin yelped as the beast rippled its back.

"Well, let's just say it takes a ton of practice, with many not-so-calm camels. You don't wanna know," Genie said, before turning his attention to where the U-serpents stared in wonder on the sands below.

"Now, you see those snake like creatures down there," Genie said, seemingly taking to the large, scary looking creature he rode. "Those are your dads."

"Da-da-s-s?" The creature hissed. Aladdin raised his eyebrows in disbelief. The big creature that had been running through Agrabah's streets was nothing other than a baby serpent.

"Yep, I think you better follow them back home, don't you think? They say it's way past your bedtime," Genie followed.

"Da-da-s-s!" The creature bellowed again.

"Flee! _Flee_!" Faran yelped, as the overgrown baby serpent, who was far bigger than any of the U-serpents combined, barreled toward them. Jasmine, Carpet, Abu and Iago scrambled out of the way, while Aladdin and Genie made a hasty retreat from its back, leaving the creature to slither through the sand dunes after the fleeing U-serpents into the desert night.

"You haven't s-seen the last of _us, fools-s_!" Ajan called, but his voice disappeared into a distant echo far away.

"Well, that takes care of that. Finally!" Genie said, sinking to the ground in exhaustion.

Jasmine embraced Aladdin briefly as the group stared into the distance. "Are you okay, Aladdin? You're...definitely you, right?"

"I think I have one way of proving that," Aladdin said, cupping Jasmine's face in one hand as he leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

"Well now, I'm certainly glad that we won't have to end up raising taxes on the citizens after all, especially since the U-serpents turned over all their earnings from damaging the city the past several week. You all have done marvelous work defending the city, as expected." Sultan praised Aladdin, Genie, Jasmine and the others as they stood in the throne room the next morning. The city had most of its repairs done through much of the night, though it would take several more days to get back to normal. Funds left behind by the fleeing U-serpents were enough to pay the workers overtime to rebuild the city.

"There's still somethin' I don't get. You mean _you_ were you the whole time before the snakes broke that hourglass?" Iago asked while perched on Aladdin's shoulder.

Aladdin shrugged, smiling a little. "No one said you were the only one who could do voice imitations, Iago. Besides, I had to do something to throw them off."

"Okay, okay, you can have your prize, but you could've given us _a little warning_ first?"

Abu screeched a few times, and Iago rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't that obvious, okay monkey? Don't act like you knew! You were shaking too!"

"Too bad I wasn't around to see it." Genie said, nudging Aladdin at his side as they both watched Abu and Iago arguing between each other, with Carpet trying to get between them to break up the fight. Jasmine stood on the other side of Aladdin, gently wrapping his injured arm.

"I didn't even know it was him - that's how convincing it was," Jasmine said. "But I guess Aladdin wouldn't have had to go through all that trouble if I hadn't said all those things."

"Jasmine, it wasn't your fault," Aladdin defended. "But...you could kinda give me some slack to explain things first once in a while."

"_And_ you could actually tell Jasmine your plans for a change ahead of time before you go running off for trouble," Genie pointed out, transforming into a scolding grandmother with a blonde curly wig.

Jasmine raised a brow, half-smiling. "Yes, that would help too."

"But it was _his_ idea!" Aladdin groaned.

"Yeah, but I did warn you kiddo."

"Warn him about what?" Jasmine said, folding her arms across her chest and marching towards Genie.

Genie transformed into his normal form, holding his arms up in defense as Jasmine cornered him in a lecture that Aladdin could only scarcely hear as he stood beside the Sultan.

"Oh my, I suppose everyone is in such fighting moods today," Sultan said, frowning in disapproval.

"Yeah," Aladdin said, looking between where Iago and Abu were fighting in one area of the throne room while Genie fended off Jasmine's arguments in another. "Probably better to stay out of it, Sultan. Those guys are scary when they get mad."

**The End**

**Author's Note: **_ I hope all of you had as much fun reading Aladdin and the Slithering Serpents as I did writing it. This may not be the last time I revisit the Aladdin universe with the U-Serpent villains, but as I have the time to write more fanfics, I'll let you guys know. Thanks again for reading and feel free to post comments and feedback._


End file.
